k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Circle of Friends
Circle of Friends is the second insert song, second ending theme song, and a character song of K, sung by Tatara Totsuka (Cv. Yūki Kaji). __TOC__ Characters in Order Appearance #Misaki Yata #Rikio Kamamoto #Izumo Kusanagi #Kōsuke Fujishima #Saruhiko Fushimi #Tatara Totsuka #Anna Kushina #Mikoto Suoh #Shōhei Akagi #Masaomi Dewa #Saburōta Bandō Lyrics Ending version |-|English= At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day That's where we met, you and I With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing As long as we are together on the path we walk We have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them, and be protected The vows we uttered as the evening sun shone redare being sucked up by moon of faded yellow Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth, and I wish it would last forever |-|Rōmaji= Ikusen mono kō sasuru michi de, bokura wa deaeta Massuguna manazashi de mirai wo misueteta Nani ga okotte mo tomoni arukeba Nan-bai mo no yūki ga michi afure Norikoe rareru, mamorarete iru Aka ni somatta yūhi ni chikatta kotoba wa Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku Haruka musunda atsui kizuna Dōka towa ni, tsudzukimasu yō ni |-|Kanji= 幾千もの交差する道で　僕らは出逢えた 真っ直ぐなまなざしで　未来を見据えてた 何が起こっても共に歩けば 何倍もの勇気が満ち溢れ 乗り越えられる　守られている 赤に染まった夕陽に誓った言葉は セピアの月に吸い込まれてゆく 遥かむすんだ熱いキズナ どうか永久に続きますように Full version |-|English= We met where thousands of roads intersect That day we played around, fooled around with each other The morning of dreams that we talked away, with our footfalls light And unbending gazes, we looked ahead to the future If we walk together regardless of what happens Courage of many more times will surge up And we can overcome anything; we are protected The words we swore on the setting sun stained red Is being absorbed by the sepia moon This passionate bond that stretches into the distance: I pray it continues forever In the town unchanging from norm, the usual smiles Resonating, coinciding with each other – this dear place There were times we cried; during those times you Just quietly and softly stood by my side Even if time flows and our ways part I want you to keep protecting, without destroying Keep looking ahead, without turning back The solid thing, grasped in my hand At the end of the red blood, begins to shine Don’t give up, for we will reach And one day we will meet again |-|Rōmaji= Ikusen mono kō sasuru michi de, bokura wa deaeta Hashagi attari, fuzake attari, shita ano hi Katariakashita yume no asa, ashidori mo karuku Massuguna manazashi de mirai wo misueteta Nani ga okotte mo tomoni arukeba Nan-bai mo no yūki ga michi afure Norikoe rareru, mamorarete iru Aka ni somatta yūhi ni chikatta kotoba wa Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku Haruka musunda atsui kizuna Dōka towa ni, tsudzukimasu yō ni Itsumo no yō ni kawaranai machi de itsumo no egao ga Hibiki attari, kasane attari, itoshī basho Namida nagashita toki mo aru sonna toki kimi wa Tada damatte yawarakaku soba ni ite kureta ne Toki wa nagarete michi wa wakarete mo Mamori tsudzukete hoshī kowasazu ni Mae mo misuete furikaerazu ni Akaki chishio no hate ni kono te ni tsukanda Tashika na mono ga kagayaki hajimeru Akiramenaide tadori tsukeru Itsuka kitto meguri aerukara |-|Kanji= 幾千もの交差する道で　僕らは出逢えた はしゃぎあったり、ふざけあったりしたあの日 語り明かした夢の朝　足取りも軽く 真っ直ぐなまなざしで　未来を見据えてた 何が起こっても共に歩けば 何倍もの勇気が満ち溢れ 乗り越えられる　守られている 赤に染まった夕陽に誓った言葉は セピアの月に吸い込まれてゆく 遥かむすんだ熱いキズナ どうか永久に続きますように いつものように変わらない街で　いつもの笑顔が 響きあったり、重ねあったり　愛しい場所 涙流した時もある　そんな時君は ただ黙ってやわらかく　そばにいてくれたね 時は流れて　道は分かれても 守り続けて欲しい　壊さずに 前も見据えて　振り返らずに 赤き血潮の果てにこの手につかんだ 確かなモノが輝き始める あきらめないで　辿り着ける いつかきっと巡り会えるから Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Ending Song Category:Character Song